Alvin and The chipmunks Crossover Super 8
by kick number1fan
Summary: What happens when the chipmunks and chipettes were in a train crash
1. Going out to film

**Alvin and the chipmunks' crossover Super 8**

Simon: "come on guys we need to start filming."

Alvin: "ok, ok come on Theodore and you girls."

The chipmunks and chipettes are going out at midnight to film a movie they have been writing for a film festival.

Brittany: "wait who's being the wife again and the detective."

Alvin: "God Brittany, Simons the detective and Jeanette's the wife."

Brittany: "Sorry ok everyone got everything lets go. Ok so everyone understands im doing Jeanette make up and clothes and Eleanor's doing Simon's clothes."

Jeanette: "we know Brittany now let's go get the boys bikes and go."

The Chipettes gathered up the stuff while the chipmunks got there bikes. Brittany put the stuff on each bike then she got on Alvin's and held his waist. Jeanette's got on Simon's and did the same as Brittany and Eleanor did the same but on Theodore.

**On The Way**

Jeanette thinking: "_OMG im so close to Simon and he's so warm I don't want this to end"._

Simon Thinking: "_Yes, Yes, Yes I am so glad that my wife in the story is Jeanette_

_And she is so warm just holding me like this."_

They get there and start rehearsing Jeanette was surprisingly good at acting. Suddenly they heard a sound it was a train.

Alvin: "production value, Theodore you put film in the camera right."

Theodore: I didn't put it in."

Alvin: "What, quickly get everything ready get into position now. Be Extra loud when the train comes by and action."

Eleanor: "wait there's a truck on the train track!"

Suddenly the truck made collision with the train and blew up.

Jeanette: "SHIT, RRRRUUUUN!"


	2. Jeanette and Dr Woodward

**Chapter 2**

It's been 10 minutes since the truck crashed with the train and the boys are shaking mostly Simon because he saw something come out of one of the carriages, but he couldn't make out what it was. When Simon got back he found Theodore and Alvin.

Simon: "Guys are you ok. Wait where are the girls? Have you see…"

Brittany: "SIMON, ALVIN AND THEODORE WHERE ARE YOU!"

Alvin: "WE ARE OVER HERE BRITT, NEAR THE STATION!"

Brittany and Eleanor came running over looking really upset.

Simon: "There you girls are, what's wrong and where's Jeanette?" Simon was getting concerned.

Eleanor: "She's over there but we don't know if she dead or unconscious."

Brittany and Eleanor started crying and Alvin ran over to Brittany and hugged her and Theodore did the same to Eleanor.

Simon: "Where's is she?" Simon was trying to keep the tears back.

Eleanor: "This way, Simon because your good at first aid can you see if she's- you know?"

Simon just nodded and started following Eleanor still in Theodore's arms and Brittany clinging on to Alvin followed after them. After a few minutes they came to Jeanette. Simon immediately dropped down and examined Jeanette while Brittany and Eleanor cried in their counterpart's arms and chests.

Simon: "She's alright she's waking up. Hello Jeanette. How are you feeling?"

Jeanette: "Bad headache but im ok." Smiled Jeanette, suddenly it disappeared. "What about the truck where is it?"

They all looked then they saw it at the other end of the station. They walked up to the truck. Simon and Jeanette recognised the truck.

Simon: "Guys is that his car?"

Jeanette: "Yes, yes it is"

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor: "WHO?"

Jeanette: "Doctor Woodward."

Alvin: "great some fucked up teacher committed suicide, good thing to I hate him."

Simon: "Alvin shut up. JEANETTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jeanette was walking up to the teacher concerned.

Jeanette: Dr Woodward, Dr Woodward.

Dr Woodward hand fell and a piece of paper dropped out. Jeanette bent down and picked it up. Everyone one rushed over wondering what it is.

Theodore: "what is it? Is it time when the restaurants?"

Alvin and Brittany: "NO THEO! IT CAN'T BE!"

Simon: "Alvin, Brittany! Theo it dates and times for the train."

Suddenly a hand came out and pushed the paper down the girls screamed and the boys jumped. It was Dr Woodward.

Dr Woodward: "Who are you?"

Alvin: "Dr Woodward, it's me Alvin Seville from 4th period. You've been in an accident everything's going to ok."

Dr Woodward pulled out a gun, everyone froze.

Dr Woodward: "Don't tell anyone or you and your parents will die."

Suddenly they heard voices they looked over and saw people come over with flash lights. Dr Woodward pointed the gun at them.

Dr Woodward: "Go!"

Alvin: SHIT! KILL THEM NOT ME IM THE GOOD ONE!"

Simon: "COME ON ALVIN!"

They ran for their lives got all their stuff ran onto their bike and sped of quickly…


End file.
